Altoshipping - A Never Ending Love
by Holy157
Summary: Ash had finally done it, he was about to take the chance at the title "Champion of Hoenn". He would just need to beat Wallace and it would be his. But something would change it and his entire life.
1. Chapter 1

I would have never thought I would enjoy Pokemon this much again, or Altoshpping. I didn't even know what it was until this week. But it doesn't matter, I enjoyed it so much that I decided to write my own. If you think anything sounds familiar, I know, that's the point. Easily the two best ones I've read are Altomare Revisited and Altomare Fated Reunion. They did so many great things, like how characters act and I decided that some of these small things need to continue. Of course this is my story so I'll write it as mine, but with small things like that being noticed to remember of those two stories. So if you've something good to say, something bad, something important, a nice idea. Then please, write it. I'm not 100 % confident in my dialogue writing, when to use quotations marks etc. Please correct on those mistakes.

' ' - Thoughts, Telepathy

" "- normal speech

"!"- shock, surprise etc

* * *

Chapter 1

Lying in the garden of the Lati was no one else than Latias. But something was worrying her.

'Oh how I miss Ash, I wish I could've told him what I felt all these years ago. Ash please come back to Altomare!' she cried out.

Meanwhile…

"Are you ready Ash?" asked Wallace Champion of Hoenn. Taking one of his Pokeballs, Ash was just about to throw it.

"!", Ash fell to the ground feeling a pain inside his heart he never had felt before.

"Ash what's wrong?" Wallace asked worried.

"I don't know, I just felt this massive pain inside my heart. Walalce if you're fine with it can we postpone this match?" Ash asked.

"Of course, I see no problem with it. Just give me a call when you feel you're ready." Wallace said and leaving the arena.

Ash stood up and left the arena to go and meet his friends.

"Guys, I need a break. Anyone interested in going to Altomare?" Ash asked. May,Max and Brock all looked at Ash wondering.

"Huh, shouldn't you be fighting Wallace?" Brock asked.

"Yea, but I felt like I needed a break" Ash said, without meantioning the pain he had felt.

Brock nodded in understanding.

"If you feel like it, Brock said, I'm fine with coming along. May, Max, you want to come along as well?" Both nodded hapily, never having visited Altomare.

"Then let's get ready and pack everything we needed" Ash annouced.

"How do we get to Altomare?" May asked interested.

"There's a ferry from Vermilion to Slateport and from there a ferry to Altomare goes, but we need to hurry, the ferries leave after each other." Brock answered. They all walked together back to their hotel and packed everything they need for their holiday they had planned. But as dense as Ash was, he hadn't heard the voice that cried out when he felt the pain inside his heart.

* * *

After a long journey on the two ferries, they had finally arrived at Altomare. The sun was shining down on the town, lighting up everything.

'I had forgotten how beautiful Altomare was' Ash thought.

'!', again Ash felt a small pain inside his heart, this time weaker than the last time. Not aware that the closer he got to Latias, the less the pain would be.

After having arrived at the hotel and having checked in, Ash decided to take a walk on his own.

"Hey guys, if you don't mind I would like taking a walk on my own. I'll be back for dinner though, so don't worry" Ash said trying to convince his friends to let him go.

"Alright, but if you're late you will pay for the dinner!" May shouted after him as he left the room.

* * *

Walking through Altomare he had no idea where he went, he had to thank Pikachu that he didn't get completely lost. Unaware that Pikachu was guiding him to a certain house Ash just followed the directions of his best friend.

After Pikachu, somehow, managed to guide Ash to this certain house he pointed at the door. Ash understood what Pikachu meant and knocked at the door.

"I'm coming!" a voice shouted from the second floor. The door was opened and in the opening stood Bianca.

"Hey Bianca" Ash said with a slight smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh boy, this chapter took a long time to write. But I hope you enjoy it. I even had to flip a coin over the ending.

* * *

"Ash?!" Bianca said with surprise in her voice, "What're you doing here in Altomare?"

"I decided to take a break and thought why I couldn't come here" he responded. Having forgotten that Ash still stood outside, she quickly moved inside so Ash could enter.

"Come in" she quickly added.

"Oh and hello Pikachu" she said while fondling his head.

"You haven't been here in so many years, and I don't believe you're only here because a break" she said with her eyes nearly closed.

"Well, the real reason I took the break was because I felt a massive pain in my heart right before my match against the champion and I was unable to continue if it would return so I needed to take break" Ash said honestly.

"I may know the source of the pain, did you hear a voice when you felt the pain?" Bianca asked worried.

"I heard a very low voice calling out my name but nothing more" he said not knowing if he should worry as much as Bianca.

"I brought along some of my friends" Ash stated, "so I wanted to show them Altomare while here. Maybe you could help me showing them around and telling them about everything. So how is Latias doing?" he continued.

"She's doing far worse since you left all those years ago, even if she has come over the death of her brother for the most part, I sometimes hear her call out your name" Bianca said with a sad face.

"Is Latias in the garden?" Unaware that he blushed he asked the question.

"Yes" Bianca responded.

"I would like to go and meet her, do you think I could have some time alone with her?" Ash asked, with his blush every so slightly growing.

"Well, uh, yes of course you can" Bianca quickly answered when she saw the growing blush.

"Thanks!" he shouted as he already was running to the garden where Latias was supposed to Ash entered the garden Pikachu quickly jumped off Ash's shoulder, running to try and find his friends and bring them to Bianca so she could show them Altomare and its entire beauty.

* * *

After having left the hotel, Brock decided they could meet Bianca so she could so them Altomare, unaware that Ash already had asked her if she could guide them around Altomare. As they turned around a corner they saw something yellow running towards them.

"Pikachu!" May shouted, surprised to see her yellow friend without Ash.

"Where's Ash?" Brock asked but Pikachu didn't plan on to tell them where and what is friend was doing now."Do you remember the way to Bianca's house?" Brock asked, similiar to Ash not having a clue where he needed to yellow mouse quickly ran where it came from with the others following after it as fast as they could.

They finally arrived at Bianca's house with Pikachu waiting for Brock to knock at the door so Bianca would come and open. Opening the door and not thinking through her thought she didn't notice it was Brock.

"Ash are you finished already?" she asked with a bit of surprise in her voice, "Oh Brock! I'm sorry, I thought it was Ash who was back!".

"Nothing to worry about Bianca, so where is Ash?" Brock asked. She actually stared to think what Ash and Latias could be doing, but quickly put that thought aside.

"I've no idea, he just came by to say hello and left quickly after" she responded, her blush not hiding her thoughts very well.

"It doesn't matter, but I thought you could show us around and then join us for dinner, together with Ash if he comes back" Brock said jokingly.

"Yes sure, do you want to see everything or just a certain part?" Bianca asked.

"Everything, we got time. And Ash will be late, so we got even more time" Brock answered honestly, with a small grin on his face.

"Alright, than let's go!" Bianca said happily.

* * *

After walking for a long time, unable to find the garden, Ash finally had found it. He was very proud of himself to have found it without the help of Pikachu or Bianca, but he probably wouldn't remember the way he took for long.

Latias who was aware of Ash's presence entering the garden quickly turned invisible with a huge smile on her face, wanting to surprise Ash.

As he entered the garden he immediately looked for Latias but couldn't see her.

"Latias!" he shouted. Getting no response he tried looking for her again. Now he could hear Latias giggling but couldn't localize it. As he turned around thinking the giggling came from there Latias appeared behind him and playfully tackled him to the ground.

'Oh Ash, how I've missed you!' Latias exclaimed through her telepathy, with such happiness not heard since Ash had left Altomare.

"I missed you too Latias" Ash quickly responded taking her in a for hug, not thinking about her speaking through telepathy. They cuddled together like that for a while and when they separated both had a blush on their face, like they never have had before.

* * *

Bianca showed around Brock, Max and May everything she could in the time they had, but they still had more time left to get to know Altomare. Looking at the clock, it quickly dawned Brock that they should meet Ash in ten minutes.

"Uh guys, in ten minutes we should meet Ash for dinner." Brock exclaimed.

"Make it twenty and we should be fine" May countered, fully aware that Ash would be late.

'Ash I need to tell you something' Latias said, floating in front of Ash.

"What is it Latias?" Ash asked.

'I love you Ash' Latias answered and went in for a kiss on his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

I hope you enjoyed my last chapter. I actually flipped a coin in order to decide if I should put the confession as a cliffhanger or make it the start of this chapter. Also, if something in the story in a certain chapter seems different from the canon, don't worry, I'll explain it in the following chapter to make sure it doesn't get completely weird. Also I'm probably not gonna have a lemon in this story, simply because I think it ruins the somewhat lighthearted and childish mood of the story. What I might do is hint at one, I'm not gonna write one but just hint at it, if you really want one I might add one at the end as a bonus taking place somewhere in the story. Tell me what you think. Also there'll be some darker parts with a minor battle. It's easily one of my favorite parts, and somewhat adapts an idea from "Altomare A Fated Reunion". Also would you enjoy say Pikachu taking a bigger role or Max,Max and Brock having more screen time or have any character develope more? Just tell it in your reviews if you would, so I don't only focus on Ash and Latias. It's about them, but everything needs a good supporting cast. So here's Chapter 3, review and comment on anything I could improve or change!

* * *

" " - Speech

' ' - Telepathy/Thoughts

" ! "- Surprise/Shock/Pain

* * *

As Latias moved in for the kiss Ash was totally surprised.

"Latias, what're you doing?!" he tried to say, with most of it dissapearing in the Ash understood the pain in his heart, it was love. His love to he took her in his arms and responded her kiss with the same passion as she had.

'I love you so much Ash' Latias said while having to break the kiss in order to get his words out Latias gave him a somewhat sad look.

"I love you too Latias, but how will the others understand?" Ash responded worried.

'What do you mean? Latias now getting worried as well.

"You're a Pokemon and I'm a human, my friends won't believe I'm in love with a Pokemon" Ash answered honestly.

'Well I can be as much human as you can' she responded with a soft glow surrounding her.

"Latias, what's happening to you?!" Ash shouted, surprised by the glow. Slowly Latias vanished into thin air, but appeared behind him again. Ash turning around to see her now saw a nearly perfect copy of Bianca standing before him. The only difference was that she had no hat, her eyes were still golden and she wore a necklace Bianca didn't have.

'Is this human enough for you?' Latias asked, unable to hide a giggle as she saw Ash's expression.

"I could never forgot the time when I was here, and you look exactly the same." Ash had to answer,blushing, thinking of the kiss she gave him before he left once again in a kiss, Ash slightly missed her mouth having forgotten that her mouth was not were it used to be.

'I hope you'll learn how to kiss me fast, else I may need to give you some lessons' Latias said giggling.

"You need to give me some time, so I can get used to it." Ash told her also starting to her hand they walked around the garden, enjoying that they found each other and both feeling the same.

"How do we explain to my friends that you look identical to Bianca and can't speak?" Ash having to ask it, starting to worry again.

'Well I could be Bianca's long lost twin sister, only knowing her for a while. Also I could use some simple body gesture to talk, or write so others can understand' Latias answered thoughtfully.

"That might work, but we can't reveal that you're not human just yet" Ash added.

'So what do we do now?' Latias asked, always with a smile on her face while together with Ash.

* * *

"Uh guys, I need to fetch some things, maybe I can find Ash" Bianca quickly blurted out, worried what Ash and Latias had been doing. Pikachu who understood what Bianca was thinking quickly jumped on her shoulder so he could come along.

"Alright,you know where to come once you're finished. But if you're gonna look for Ash, please bring him in time!" Brock had to shout so she would hear him while quickly walking to the Garden of the Latis.

* * *

As she entered the garden she called out for them.

"Ash, Latias! Where are you?" She called out again.

"Why has Bianca come and ruin the moment?" Ash asked.

'Isn't it time for dinner?' Latias responded on Ash's why. Not knowing that Bianca was about to see them they went in for a passionate kiss, Latias had also returned to her true form so she could play more with Ash.

"Ah!" Bianca quickly exclaimed,with an ever growing blush as she saw Ash and Latias embracing in a passionate kiss.

"Oh hey Bianca" Ash quickly responded while seperating from Latias.

"Ash Ketchum, explain this to me now!" Bianca screamed wanting to know why Ash and Latias had share such a passionate kiss.

"We're in love Bianca, I love Latias and Latias loves me" Ash, not wanting to anger his friend, answered honestly. Bianca not wanting to believe that Latias had been feeling so bad only because of her love to Ash.

"I think it's time for dinner though" Ash quickly added trying to calm Bianca down, and to avoid the subject altogether. Latias quickly turned into her human form, with her signature blue glow surrounding her as she transformed.

"Hmpf, I think you're right" was only the only thing Bianca said. Her surprise and anger slowly dissapeared and she only wanted to know more about what had happened in the Garden.


	4. Chapter 4

As always I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, I really put emphasis on the confession and tried to get everything between Ash and Latias going. Well and of course Bianca would eventually find out. So what better point than when our two lovebrids just confessed? Alright, on to Chapter 4. I wasn't really sure yet if I should start to work torwards some more interesting stuff, well besides Ash x Latias kissing, giggling and what not. I think it's a step in the right direction though. Also, someone suggested to have Ash's Pokemon help him, in different ways. But why not, the idea of Ash's Pokemon "helping" , maybe hinting his friends about the relationship, or pushing it further could be fun. Now, one thing that I've planned is a very special Pokemon to help Ash. Yes, there'll also be a villain, even if in the canon he's not really a villain. But, that's not your worry but mine. Welcome to Chapter 4!

" " - Speech

' ' - Telepathy/Thoughts

" ! " - Shock/Surprise/Pain

* * *

On their way to the restaurant where they would meet Brock, May and Max, Bianca tried to ask as much as possible about what had happened in the garden. With Ash explaining most of it, not going into every detail, Bianca couldn't stop her blush from every so slightly to grow.

"So how did it all start?" Bianca asked curiously.

"Well, after Latias confessed her love to me she quickly went in for a kiss. Slowly I understood the pain I had felt in my heart, it was my love for Latias. And then, well it just went along" Ash added blushing at the same time as he talked.

"Hey, we gotta hurry!" Bianca quickly said, having glanced at her watch. Only five minutes until they should meet at the restaurant.

"Oh boy, let's hope May doesn't get angry if I'm late again" Ash responded not sure what May's reaction would be. Especially when she would meet Latias.

"We need a name for Latias" Bianca said, like she could read Ash's mind.

"Hmm, what about Lily? Atleast something that starts with L" Ash added on his suggestion.

"I think Ruby would sound better, doesn't it fit perfectly to Latias?" Bianca countered.

'Oh, I love it!' Latias said.

"If you love it, I guess I've no choice but to love it as well" Ash quickly added, trying to make Latias as happy as possible.

* * *

After having finished they quickly headed to the restaurant, but with Ash and Latias unable to not try and kiss each other, while Latias was invisible it took them longer than expected. Quickly hiding in an alley, Latias transformed herself into her human form so she could enter the restaurant.

"Hey Bianca, hey Ash!" Brock said as he saw Bianca and Ash enter the restaurant, not seeing that Latias was entering behind them.

"And I thought you would manage to get Ash here in time Bianca! I'm dissapointed in you" May exclaimed, also not noticing Latias following Ash by every step.

"Well, who's your new friend Ash?" Max asked, annoyed that the others were so dense and not Ash.

"Oh, that's L-" Ash started, with the others not hearing the L.

"That's Ruby" Bianca quickly interrupted Ash.

'Hello everyone' Latias said, without anyone hearing her, so she waved at them.

"Ruby can't talk" Bianca continued "but she communicates through writing or simpler sign language. Isn't that right Ruby?" Bianca asked to get Latias somewhat involved. Latias only nodded.

'I love you Ash' Latias said not aware of what would come. Ash quickly blushed, unable to hide it.

"Is something wrong Ash?" Brock asked, wondering what had gotten into his friend. Ash rarely blushed. With no one having said something they wondered why Ash was blushing, if they only knew what Latias was saying to Ash.

'I love you above anything, and I wish to be with you for our entire lives' Latias continued with her soft voice inside Ash's head letting him feel every of her emotions.

'Hey stop it Latias!' Bianca interfered with her thoughts 'Ash might die if you continue!' she continued. Not knowing Latias' reaction she wouldn't be able to stop herself.

'Die?!' Latias shouted out with complete shock in her voice, not understanding what Bianca had meant.

"Ahahahaha!" Bianca laughed out, forgetting that everyone could hear her but not know why she laughed. Slowly Ash was really about to die, his blush never left during the entire time.

Noticing Ash Bianca understood.

'Oh I'm so sorry Ash' Bianca quickly said in her thoughts, understanding what Ash was thinking.

"Why did you laugh Bianca?" Max asked, being curious "did something funny happen?"

"Oh, no it was nothing. I just had to laugh" Bianca quickly answered.

"So, why do you and Ruby look so similiar?" Brock asked.

"She's my twin sister" Bianca said "but I didn't meet her until very late" she continued. Trying to get off the subject Bianca had to come up with something to say.

"Have you decided what you want to eat?" Bianca asked the others to lead away for the subject.

"Yea, I've" Brock answered. May and Max nodded. Ash still blushing didn't respond.

"Hey Ash!" May said with a slightly higher voice.

"Uh, yes I've decided" Ash answered having heard everything being said.

"And you Ruby?" May continued. She only nodded. Not longer wanting to hide her love for Ash she quickly gave him a peck on the cheek. Ash had nearly managed to get rid of his blush but now it quickly came back, Latias not caring about it. After the peck she went in and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips.

"Ash, explain yourself now!" May shouted, similiar to how Bianca had reacted. Not wanting to anger May, Ash quickly thought through what he could say. Brock would be fine with it, Max wouldn't be bothered really and May, well she wasn't really that happy about it as it seemed.

"Well uh" Ash tried to start and explain everything.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4, I enjoyed and hated writing it so much. It took me forever to come up with things to say and write but when reading it through I understood how much I had enjoyed writing it. So what do you think of the name Ruby? I actually came up with it because you could first obtain Latias in Pokemon Ruby. And a Ruby is red and so is Latias. So I thought why not. And I lied, about writing more than just things about Ash and Latias. Please forgive me, but I can't start writing something that's darker until Ash and Latias truly are ready. Yes, they'll get help but unless they're ready there's no point. Also the idea of Ash's Pokemon having a bigger role is still interesting. But what's the point of spoiling everything for Ash's friends when they didn't even know about Latias/Ruby? Now I might add them in this chapter, Pikachu will actually have a bigger role outside of being with Ash. Also I don't know which Pokemons I could use. Bayleef maybe? Tototile? Charizard? I probably won't use any Pokemon after the Diamond and Pearl seasons, simply because I haven't watched further. Also, someone asked if Brock shouldn't know if that Ruby is Latias. Yes, I Think he knows it, simply because it had be Bianca or Latias at the end of the movie, and now seeing both I think he understands it. I'm not gonna reveal what he knows but I'll address it. Now, this chapter will start picking things up which haven't been mentioned at all before so enjoy it. Also I've already surpassed 500 views when writing this. I can't thank you enough for reading my story. I never thought it would even get that much interest. If you got any ideas I might add them once this story reaches something around the thousand views. Alright, sorry for the long make up for it by writing a longer chapter. Welcome to Chapter 5!

* * *

" " - Speech

' ' - Thoughts/Telepathy

" ! " - Surprise/Shock/Pain

* * *

"Well uh" Ash tried to start, but understood he needed to be honest in order to not anger May even more. Brock was only smiling, happy to see this friend finally having found someone. Max was somewhat surprised, but similiar to Brock, was happy that Ash had found someone. If they only knew the truth about Latias. With Ash not talking May decided to force the answers out of him.

"So, how did you meet?" May started.

'I had just bought ice cream and Ash ran into me making me drop it' Latias answered.

"Well, I ran into Ruby and she had just bought ice cream. I ran into her and she dropped it. So I asked her if I could buy a new one" Ash answered "Having understood me, not knowing that she couldn't talk, I bought her a new one" he continued.

'How romantic that would've been' Latias said. Besides Bianca, no one else heard her, but Ash once again couldn't stop his blush from growing.

"Why are you blushing again Ash?" May asked, wondering why Ash was blushing. Ruby hadn't written anything or kissed him.

"It's nothing" Ash quickly ensured May.

'I wonder what's going on between them' Max thought 'there's something going on, like why Ash is blushing, or Bianca laughing without a reason. I'll find it out eventually' he continued his thought.

"And when did you know, well, that you were in love?" May, not going to stop her questioning.

'I had written it down while still eating my ice cream, then when we left I tripped and dropped the note. Ash quickly took hold of me before I could hit the ground. He picked up the note and I pointed to him, trying to show him that it was meant for him' Latias answered for Ash.

"So, Ruby had written a note, which I didn't notice while eating the ice cream. When we went outside she tripped and I quickly caught her. Looking into her eyes I knew there was something special going on between me and her. The note she had written she actually had dropped. So I picked it up and wanted to give it to her. But she pointed at me, trying to make me understand that the note was for me" said Ash repeating Latias, but making it more romantic trying to impress her.

'You don't need to be so romantic every time' Latias said to Ash.

"So what had she written on the note?" May asked, glancing at Ruby.

"I love you it stood on the note" Ash answered, having to blush once again.

"Oh, how romantic" May said, starting to think higher of Ruby. Bianca, Brock and Max only listening to the conversation.

"So what happened then?" Brock now asked, also getting somewhat interested.

"Well" Ash nearly turning completely red "we stood in an alley, and she got close to me and put her arms around my neck and went in a for kiss" he said getting closer to turning red. Having pretty much told the truth, besides how it all came to happen and that Ruby was Latias Ash thought to himself that he did quite well to avoid the truth. While all of this happened, a person entered Altomare.

* * *

"What a beautiful city" the man said to his Pokemon which had hidden itself in a wall.

'If you think so, I couldn't care less so long there's a shadow somewhere" the Pokemon responded.

"Hey, Latios, you can reveal yourself" the trainer said. Having been invisible a Latios appeared flying next to its trainer. The Latios not having learnt how to talk yet could only try to communicate with the shadow Pokemon.

'Latios feels its presence here in the city and I can feel it too' the shadow Pokemon said ' can you feel its presence aswell Tobias?' the shadow Pokemon asked his trainer, calling him by his name.

"No, I'm no Pokemon like you're Darkrai" Tobias responded "so Latios, let's hope you'll grow even stronger once you have someone you enjoy being with together besides me" Tobias continued. The Latios nodded slightly.

* * *

After having finished eating, it was time to return to the hotel to rest for the upcoming day. They would need all the energy they could get if they wanted to see as much of Altomare as possible. Ash thought about going with Latias back to the garden, but May wouldn't allow that.

"Hey Ash, are you coming?" May asked while Ash wanted to go with Latias. Not wanting to dissapoint his friends he had no choice but to go with them.

"Alright, I'm coming" he said while walking over to Latias.

'I'm sorry that I can't you in the garden' he said ' but I'll make up for it tomorrow' he finished.

'I wish you could come, but promise to make up for it tomorrow!' she shouted in her mind.

'I promise' he said trying to convince her. For the others it looked like they were only staring at each other. Only Bianca could guess what they were saying.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Ash said to Ruby. Being unable to talk she only nodded.

"I love you" he finished and went in for a passionate kiss which she responded with an even stronger passion, before they had to seperate and walk their own ways.

'I haven't seen such passion in a long time' Brock thought and could only shake his head smiling, wondering what would await those two in the future.


	6. Chapter 6

After finally having introduced what I would call a plot in Chapter 5, it's time to expand on it. Yes, I know Tobias isn't really the evil guy, but Darkrai seems like an evil Pokemon. If you can at least think somewhat, you'll understand that Tobias wants to capture Latias. And we know how it ended last time Ash and Tobias met. So let's hope Ash has become stronger. Or any of his Pokemon for that matter. Also in this chapter, I decided to introduce a new character. Who he's? Some of you can probably guess, I was unsure if I should add something to help knowing who he's but you'll see. I altered him a little bit to fit my idea. Also maybe I made it too obvious, comment on it if you thought it was too obvious. I'm still not gonna go deeper on this, but I'll start setting up the real "conflict" , and while I'm doing that you'll be able to continue to enjoy the love Ash and Latias share. And Ash's Pokemon, especially Pikachu, will contribute their fair share to the development of the relationship between Ash and to everyone interested, while writing everything I'm listening to all the Pokemon themes, google "Pellek All Pokemon Themes" and you'll find what I'm listening to. Having finished what I call the first part of my story having set up the relationship, introduced a "villain" and what he wants I decided to make this chapter quite a bit longer than the previous ones, so enjoy. Welcome to Part 2 of my Story and Chapter 6!

" " - Speech

' ' - Thoughts/Telepathy/Pokemon talking to each other (will write it with our way of speech)

" ! " - Shock/Pain/Surprise

* * *

After having left Bianca and Ruby, the four friends together walked back to the hotel. With May and Max walking ahead of Ash and Brock, Brock decided it was time to ask some questions to his friend.

"So Ash, I suppose I don't need to ask how much you really love Ruby?" Brock asked, not wanting to reveal everything he knew yet.

"I would do anything for her" Ash answered, knowing Brock wanted his best.

"I do remember all those years ago, before we left that you got a kiss. And it wasn't Bianca, and Bianca said she hadn't met Ruby until later. So who could it have been then?" Brock continued his questioning. Ash slowly understanding where Brock was going tried to avoid the subject.

"What do you mean Brock?" Ash asked, trying to act as dense as possible.

"Oh, come on Ash. I'm not as dense as you can be. You nearly said a different name than Ruby when introducing her. You even mentioned all those years ago that "Bianca" felt cold compared to normally when she kissed you. And Pokemon have a lower body temperature than us. Also Pokemon can't speak our language besides through telepathy in certain cases. Also you blushing and Bianca laughing without a reason. Would I be correct in saying that Ruby said a few things too you without us hearing? Brock continued, not giving up until his friends had admitted.

"Uh Brock, so you're fine it?" Ash now asked, feeling that his friend didn't really care that Ruby wasn't human.

"Of course, I'm Ash" Brock answered, slightly lowering his voice "but did it have to be Latias?" he asked with a grin on his face. Ash now unable to hide his blush didn't answer.

"And now that I think of it" Brock continued, intending to get everything out of Ash "was Latias the reason you didn't continue the battle with Wallace? Was the pain in your heart she crying out for you?" Brock asked, somewhat aware of the powers Latias' possessed. Ash only nodded in response.

"Don't worry Ash, I'm nearly done" Brock ensured his friend "I suppose how you met Latias wasn't the complete truth either?" Brock asked, with it being his final question.

"No, not really. We met in the garden" Ash answered, not wanting to go into details. Brock understanding that Ash wouldn't go deeper on it did finally drop the subject.

"So Ash" Brock said, going back to his normal voice, not needing to speak lower "what're your plans for tomorrow?" he asked, with a grin on his face fully aware what Ash wanted.

Once again Ash had to blush, always surprised at his friend.

* * *

"Well, now that you ask, I had actually planned to ask Ruby to spend some time with us" Ash said, this time surprising his friend. After they finally arrived at the hotel, they just went up to their rooms and went to sleep, fully knowing they would need it for the upcoming day.

Somewhere, outside of Altomare in the shadows of the night, a human like figure decided to rest. Seeing no need in reaching Altomare yet it decided to think through what it knew.

'A human and Pokemon together, what an irony. For all the wrong deeds I've done it's time to pay for them. This human has proven me wrong and shown that he truly believes in what he whatever threatens them, I will not allow anyone to destroy what they have created. I believe in you, Ash Ketchum!' the figure shouted with its mind, lifting it's purple fist towards the sky.

* * *

Pikachu, not wanting to wait for his trainer to finally wake up, decided to leave him for a while. With a window open Pikachu jumped out of it, eventually reaching the street. Having too look around to remember how to get to Bianca's house he quickly remembered and ran down one of the many streets. After he managed to find the house, he had to think how to get inside, seeing some crates, and an open window he quickly jumped up on the crates and through the window into Bianca's house. Having entered the house, Pikachu found itself having landed a set of stairs after jumping through the window, seeing Lorenzo walk around on the bottom floor Pikachu quickly ran up to the second floor. Noticing one of the doors only being open by a bit, it pushed the door open and found Bianca sleeping on the bed. Quickly running up to the bed and jumping onto Bianca.

"Pika!" Pikachu happily exclaimed trying to wake his still sleeping friend.

"Uh… Oh hey Pikachu" Bianca said after having needed some time to wake up and see Pikachu sitting on her.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu responded, with Bianca still not knowing what it wanted.

"So what do you want Pikachu?" Bianca asked, and by asking that Pikachu quickly jumped off her bed and quickly ran down the stairs. Bianca, unable to waste any time, quickly followed Pikachu. Understanding it wanting to get outside Bianca opened the door and let Pikachu outside.

"So where do you want to go Pikachu?" Bianca asked, looking at the little Pokemon. It pointed torwards the direction where it thought the Garden was.

"You want to go to the Garden?" Bianca, being surprised why Pikachu would want to go there, asked. Nodding quickly showing that it understood Pikachu waited for Bianca to show it the way.

* * *

After walking for a while they finally entered the beautiful Garden of the Latis. Pikachu immediately spotted Latias laying on the ground sleeping. Similiar how it woke up Bianca quickly ran up to Latias, hit it with his paw and jumped on it.

"Pika pi!" it shouted, trying to wake Latias moving, Pikachu knew it had succeeded.

'Oh hey Pikachu!' Latias shouted with its mind happy to see Pikachu.

"Pika!" it responded in a similar fashion.

'Where's Ash?' Latias asked, not used to Pikachu without its trainer.

'He's still sleeping, and I didn't want to wake him up' Pikachu said, proud of itself to have managed to get this far.

'So why are you here Pikachu?' Latias asked, wondering what Pikachu could want.

'Well, you know Ash isn't always the brightest. But I know he loves you above anything else. But until he does something, we'll all have fallen asleep' Pikachu responded.

'What do you mean? Oh! Now I understand' Latias said giggling, understanding the nod Pikachu gave her.

'He actually wants to take it a step further, but well you can't expect him to think that far, can you?' Pikachu continued. Now Latias blushed, misunderstanding what Pikachu was referring too. Understanding what she was thinking Pikachu quickly shook its head.

'What did you mean then?' Latias asked, understanding that she had thought too far.

'You'll find out eventually, but I'll help him along the way' Pikachu quickly ensured Latias. During the entire time Bianca sat on the swing trying to understand what Latias was saying but understood that she used her real tongue while talking with Pikachu.

"Hey, you two!" Bianca shouted from the swing "I think it's time to return before Ash notices that you're missing Pikachu!" she added. Understanding what Bianca meant, Pikachu quickly got closer to Latias and put his paw on her forehead, patting her a bit as a friendly gesture. Then Pikachu quickly ran off meeting up with Bianca at the exit of the Garden.

"See you later Latias!" Bianca and Pikachu shouted in unison.

* * *

After having left Bianca at her house and found his way back to the hotel, Pikachu sneaked into his room. Seeing his trainer still sleeping he decided it was time for him to wake up. He quickly up to him and patted him on his face until he woke up.

"Hey Pikachu" a still sleepy Ash said "how late is it?" he asked, pretty sure it was still early. Pikachu quickly ran over and picked up Ash's Pokedex and handed it to Ash.

"Wow Pikachu, you actually woke me up in time. Maybe I can try to impress May to make up for coming late yesterday" Ash said, but Pikachu deciding that Ash had said something wrong hit him in his face.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Ash shouted not understanding what he had done wrong. Pikachu not wanting to respond turned away from Ash.

"Hey buddy, for some reason it felt like you entered the room, I heard something right before you woke me up" Ash surprisingly said. Pikachu not wanting Ash to know that he had been outside, even less what he had done to decide what to before Ash started asking something, Pikachu quickly ran into Brock's room deciding to wake him up as an excuse to not wanting to be there and Ash started asking questions.

Latias being all alone in the garden after Bianca and Pikachu left didn't know what to do until Ash came. Not noticing that Bianca was entering the garden again Latias started thinking for herself.

'I wish I could impress Ash somehow' Latias started to think 'Oh, now I know how!' Latias thought out so loud that Bianca could hear it.

'How could I've forgotten what Pikachu said!' she continued her thought, blaming herself for having forgotten it. Bianca also hearing it, but not knowing what Pikachu had said waited for Latias to continue.

'But how can I do it? I don't even know if Ash would like me that way' Latias now thought, with nearly something similiar to despair to be heard in her voice.

"Hey Latias" Bianca shouted trying to hide the fact that she had been listening to Latias for a while.

'Hey Bianca!' Latias responded, happy to see her friend and being able to think about something else than what she had in mind.

"Latias, I actually heard what you said earlier" Bianca said, wanting to help her friend.

'You heard that?' Latias asked with a little sadness in her voice.

"Yes, but I want to help you. So what did Pikachu tell you?" Bianca asked with a bit of interest in her voice, wondering what Pikachu could've said.

'That maybe Ash would like if I looked different from you when in my human form' Latias said, having to blush about thinking how Ash would react if he saw her looking different in her human form than usually.

"Do you have any ideas how you would want to look?" Bianca asked, enjoying the idea her friend had.

'Well no' Latias said again with a little sadness 'maybe you could help me though' she continued cheering up on how surprised Ash really would be once Bianca had helped her.

"Alright, but first I'll get my drawing equipment and then I'll need to tell the others about our little delayment. But believe me, it won't take too long until you can impress Ash" Bianca finished.

* * *

After having told the others about the small delay, telling them it would take one hour at most until they were ready, she quickly picked up her drawing equipment at home and went back to the garden.

"So Latias, do you have anything you would want to add on your looks or do you trust me enough to let me try?" Bianca asked, really wanting to help her friend in achieving what she wanted.

'No, but I trust you Bianca' Latias said, really only wanting to get done, knowing that it couldn't get worse than looking exactly like Bianca. Or nearly. After having sitting there and trying to come up with something and redoing it multiple times, Bianca finally had a result.

"What do you think?" Bianca asked "I think Ash would like it" she added.

'I hope he does' Latias said, not completely sure about Bianca's confidence.

"Give it a try so I can see how it looks when it's alive" Bianca said laughing. Latias started glowing blue and slowly dissapeared, after a split second she apperared again. But this time, as a human.

"Wow" was the only thing Bianca could say.

'Does it look that good?' Latias asked, not having seen herself yet 'can I look into the water?' she also asked.

"No, before you see it, Ash should see it" Bianca said, wanting to surprise both of them. But how would she explain the sudden change in looks to the others? She had tried to make it look possible for a human to change its look they would believe her if she said that Latias decided she wanted a new look.

"So let's go see Ash" Bianca said full of confidence.

* * *

Not knowing where exactly they would be it took them a while to find, and while they were searching Latias was wondering how she did look and what Ash would think about it. She really hoped he liked it. After walking around for a few minutes they finally found them with their backs against them. Hiding Latias in an alley next to her, so they couldn't see her immediately, she approached them.

"Hey guys!" she shouted at them. With them all turning around May was the first to respond.

"Hey Bianca!" she shouted back "Where have you been the last hour?" really interestes in what she could have been doing.

"I helped Ruby with some important things" she said honestly.

"So where is she?" May asked, first now noticing Ruby wasn't with Bianca.

"Hey Ruby, I think you can show yourself now" Bianca said to Ruby, who was still hiding in the alley. Slowly walking out of the alley, Ruby walked next to Bianca. May could only gasp at the transformation Ruby had undergone. Max and Brock looked with shock on their faces at Ruby. And Ash turned as red as a Ruby.

"Ruby, you're beautiful" he finally managed to say after multiple tries.

'You think so?' Latias said surprised.

'Of course I do!' Ash said, unable to hide himself blushing while his friends were watching.

"So what do we now?" Brock asked, in an attempt to save Ash.

'I know, we go watch the Tour de Alto!' Latias exclaimed happy, mostly because Ash liking her new form.

'How could I've forgotten that' Bianca said to Latias.

"Hey, what about us going and watch the Tour de Altomare?" Bianca asked "you maybe even want to compete Ash, even if you this time maybe not got someone to help you through it. What about you May?" Bianca finished.

"Why not, I think I can easily beat Ash, but I would need a water Pokemon." May said, remembering she had none.

"You can borrow my Marshtomp" Brock quickly ensured, just wanting to give Ash a reason to participate.

'I wonder if Latias will help him if he does bad or won't interfere at all' Brock thought before they all headed torwards the place where the Tour de Altomare would take place.


	7. Chapter 7

I can't believe how much I wrote for Chapter 6. It was such a joy to write it, nothing serious involved at all. Only developing Ash's love to Latias, or the other way around. I often nearly gave up writing for hours straight, simply because I didn't know how to advance with things. Having decided that the others also were in my story, I decided to start with Brock to at least have some interaction with Ash. For some reason Brock seems like the smartest out of them, if you don't count being a genius. I mean he's fully aware of what Ash feels, and that Ruby was Latias. May got her piece of the story at the end which will continue in this chapter. Is there a Pokemon Center in Altomare? If not I'll add one. Bianca got a huge amount of story time in the last chapter, her interaction with Pikachu and Latias was fun to write, especially Pikachu's conversation with Latias. For some reason it felt right to have Pikachu act as Ash's "mobile brain", doing what he couldn't do himself. And Latias is always part of the story, even if Ash didn't get a lot of attention. Then only Max is left, but I've no idea what bigger role he could take? Or I got one, but if I would mention anything about it I would ruin a, it maybe won't happen, huge part of a later chapter. If you got a less serious, more fun idea, please tell me, I will use it. Also only Tobias didn't get any screen time, but every villain needs to wait, and let the good guys do their stuff. I suppose most of you could at least guess who the new character is. I think I made it too obvious, but what ever. Also, how does Ruby look in her human form? Well, think for yourself or google it, there're lots of great ideas out there. Now this being the second chapter of "Part 2" it'll be, similiar to the last chapter, but not quite as long. How long? Find out for yourself. Welcome to Chapter 7!

" " - Speech

' ' - Thoughts, Telepathy, Speech between Pokemon

" ! " - Shock/Surprise/Pain

* * *

After finally reaching the start line of the Tour de Altomare, Ash remembered he had no water Pokemon at hand for the race.

"Uh Brock, is there a Pokemon Center somewhere close?" Ash asked slightly embarrassed.

"Well, there's one around the corner. So Ash, you forgot a water Pokemon I suppose" Brock added. Ash understanding that Brock always knew more than he should, quickly headed to the Pokemon center, to pick up his Pokemon. After having chosen Totodile, which he used last time as well, he decided he needed to beat May. If not, May would annoy him becasue she had won over him when she had never raced while he had once.

Once every participant was ready, Brock, Max, Bianca and Ruby watched Ash and May and wondered who would win.

'Maybe I could help him' Latias thought, once again forgetting Bianca listened to her thoughts which she spoke out.

'Oh no Latias, you won't help Ash just because you love him. It's a race and it would unfair towards May if you helped Ash beat her' Bianca replied.

'Hey girls, no point in the arguing about something like this. I'm sure Ash will be confident in himself knowing how it went last year' Brock now interfered. Both Bianca and Latias looked surprised at him.

'Hey, how did you know we were talking?' Bianca now asked, having regained some of her senses after the shock Brock gave her.

'Well, don't think I'm as dense as Ash. Did you think I didn't notice that he blushed without anything having happened? Remember, I was here all those years ago' Brock said.

'So, you know who I really am?' Latias asked somewhat unsure.

'Yes, and believe me, I'm fine with it. Ash enjoys it and so do you. It's not my problem and I'll support you until the very end' Brock answered honestly.

'Thank you Brock!' Latias exclaimed, hugging him.

'Nothing to thank for' Brock responded blushing slightly ' but hey, the race is about to start. I hope you don't help Ash, he should be able to take care of himself' Brock said, trying to make sure Latias wouldn't help him.

With the race full under way, everyone watching cheered, either for someone specific or just because they enjoyed the race. Ash and May never got a bigger lead on each other, and with Latias not helping Ash, the race between those two got quite close. But in the end Ash won, simply through pure determination to beat May, and prove he was still good enough to beat her. Both having enjoyed the race talked and laughed together while heading to meet their friends.

* * *

"How did I do Ruby?" Ash asked.

'You did great Ash!' Latias responded happy quickly running over to him and kissing him. After they finished kissing Ash had only one thought in mind, quickly glancing at his watch to make sure it was time.

"Hey guys, what do you about lunch? I'm starving here, I think I could die" Ash said jokingly. Latias still not understanding exactly what he meant quickly wanted to take care of Ash.

'Hurry, I can't let Ash die yet!' Latias shouted.

'Latias, you need to learn that we're joking. No one's gonna die, he's just overacting a bit' Brock quickly said trying to calm Latias.

With Bianca having guided them to a nice restaurant where they could eat, everyone sat down while deciding what they wanted to eat. Latias sat next to Ash, and cuddled with him as much as she could without overdoing it.

"So has everyone decided what they want?" Bianca asked.

"I'll take a steak" Brock said.

"I'll take a chicken salad" May added.

"Bring me a toast" Max continued.

"Me and Ruby will share Pancakes" Ash finished.

"How many?" Bianca asked, but before Ash could answer Latias interfered.

'I think thirty is a good number, what do you think Ash?' Latias asked. Bianca and Brock could only laugh, letting May and Max outside of the minor conversation they held.

After having finished eating they decided to let Bianca continue guide them around Altomare.

"Hey guys, are you fine if I and Ruby do something alone?" Ash asked.

"No problem Ash, after all she's your girlfriend so do what you have to do" Brock answered, with a smile on his face, somewhat knowing what they were planning to do.

"But meet us at the hotel in time so we can eat together!" May shouted after Ash, who held Ruby's hand while walking towards the garden, with Pikachu sitting on his shoulder.

* * *

The human like figure could only smile while watching the human and the Pokemon walk hand in hand towards the garden while standing on the a rooftop wearing a cloak. Then he noticed the shadow watching them aswell.

'Hmpf, seems like someone is interested in them whatever he wants, so long he doesn't try to harm them in any way I couldn't care more' he thought for himself, continuing to watch the love pair walk hand in hand.

* * *

Having reached the garden, Latias decided to transform back into her real form. Pikachu quickly jumped on her back and she understood that he wanted her to fly. Starting to fly around, Ash could only laugh at how much Pikachu enjoyed it, and at how good they understood each other. While flying, Latias decided to strike a conversation with Pikachu and Ash having nothing to do besides watch sat down on the swing and continued watching them.

'Did you think Ash enjoyed my new look?' Latias asked Pikachu, trusting that he knew what Ash felt when he saw her earlier.

'Of course he did, didn't you see the look on his face as he saw you?' Pikachu asked, proud that his plan had gone into fruition.

'Well I did, but did he think I looked that good? Latias asked, having to blush when wondering what went through Ash's mind as he saw her.

'Yes, I've to admit I was also quite impressed' Pikachu said 'was it Bianca who gave you your new look?' he had to ask.

'Yes' Latias said, nodding aswell, still impressed how much Ash had enjoyed it.

'You know, Ash got some big plans in mind. But until he acts he will have already forgotten them' Pikachu said, not revealing anything.

'What're they?' Latias asked, wanting to know what the one she loved above anything could've planned for her.

'I could tell you, but I won't. Where would be surprise be else?' Pikachu said to her, thinking of he could get his trainer to do what he should, and wanted to do, without making it too obvious.

'Please?' Latias asked, nearly begging.

'No' Pikachu responded and crossed his arms.

* * *

After flying around for quite a while, Latias finally decided to land and spend from time with her beloved one. After having landed, Pikachu jumped off her back and ran away, sitting down under a tree watching Latias and Ash. Having eyes closes, Ash didn't see as Latias flew up to him while he was sitting on the swing. Deciding to have some fun with him, Latias backed off a little, then threw him off the swing.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Ash asked surprised, not having enjoyed hitting the ground as much as Latias seeing him fall of his swing with sure shock in his face. Quickly wanting to make up for having hurt him, she cuddled next to him, kissing him passionately multiple times before letting him get up on his feet. Ash now remembering the Soul Dew, knew he had to pay it his respects. Walking over to it, he started talking to it not sure what would happen.

'So Latios, I know you're in there and probably can hear me. I'm also pretty sure you know about the relationship I've with your sister. I really hope you support us and I wish I could let you see your sister so you could know how happy she's' Ash said to the Soul Dew.

'I couldn't be happier for myself, my sister and you Ash' the Soul Dew responded, leaving Ash's mind.

Having the Soul Dew his respects, and knowing that Latios supported him and his sister, Ash returned back to Latias and kissed her passionately.

"So what do we do now?" Ash asked.

'I don't know, what do you want to do?' Latias asked, really not knowing what to do.

"Well, I could teach you speaking in your human form" Ash said, not knowing the reaction that would come.

'You would teach me how to speak your tongue?!' Latias shouted out, rarely being this happy 'I love you Ash!' she shouted,nearly tackling Ash again but instead gave him a passionate kiss to show him her affection and gratitude.

"So, when should she start?" Ash asked, being able to guess Latias' response.

'Now!' Latias shouted back happily, wanting being to learn it as soon as possible, and so she could surprise Bianca. After having taught Latias the basic sounds of human speech, Ash tried to learn her some basic words or words she wanted to learn. Even managing that, making Ash even more impressed, Ash decided to give her a passionate kiss as a reward. Having finished the lessons, Ash decided it was time, after having consulted his Pokedex, for dinner.

* * *

Having reached the hotel, Bianca was standing outside. The others where inside preparing themselves. Having told Latias what to do, Ash walked up to Bianca.

"Hey Bianca" Ash greeted her.

"Hey Ash, hey Ruby" Bianca called back.

"Hey Bianca" Latias said. Bianca first not thinking about it then saw Latias' mouth move as she greeted her.

"You can talk?!" a surprised Bianca exclaimed.

'Ash taught me' Latias exclaimed happy, now returning to talking through telepathy.

With others finally coming out of the hotel they walked to the restaurant.

"So Ash, you enjoyed your time with Ruby?" Brock asked, smiling. Ash could only blush.

* * *

Tobias, sitting on a bench, Darkrai lurking in a wall next to him and Latios floating invisible watched the friends walk away.

"Is that she?" Tobias asked, both Pokemon nodded. Tobias knew now was the time to start setting his plan into motion.


	8. Chapter 8

I got to say, I've been enjoying writing this story even more since Chapter 5. Now that I also got some more length on my chapters I can write alot more. All characters had their fair share of the story, besides Max, for which I can't find a bigger role yet for some reason. I finally added Tobias again at the end of the last chapter and I've decided how the plot will work out now. I still haven't called the new character by name, but as I said in the last chapter most Pokemon fans should know who he's.I also forgot to give you guys a massive shoutout as this story hit the thousand viewer amount. I can't believe how many are interested in my story, giving me positive reviews, even if most of them aren't long or give any criticism which I would like, because well, I want to improve. But as long as the reviews are positive, I'll continue writing on this story and might even write a sequel. And now I'm even getting closer to twothousand. I can't believe that I may reach that amount in the next few days knowing that every day over 200 people read my chapters. You guys are great! So no more delays now, welcome to Chapter 8!

* * *

Ash, for once waking up early, thought through the evening that had passed. It had been a fun dinner, with them eating, laughing and having fun. Latias even revealed to everyone that she could talk normally. May and Max still didn't know who Ruby really was, even if Ash suspected Max having an idea that Ruby could be Latias. He thought about how to tell May that he loved a Pokemon, and wanted to be with her for the rest of his life. He still had time to think it through though, not knowing that he may never be able to explain it to May. After everyone woke up, they decided to fetch Bianca and Ruby and eat breakfast together with them. While eating they discussed what to do during the day.

"I think it's time that I start training again" Ash suddenly said, having remembered that he still had a championship match waiting.

"Good idea, Ash" Brock added, nearly having forgotten that Ash still needed to fight Wallace. But Ash wouldn't leave Altomare without Latias, and Latias couldn't leave Altomare because of her duties.

'Let that be my problem' a voice said, heard by everyone around the table, booming inside their heads.

"What was that?!" May, being the first one to recover from the shock.

"I've never felt such power before!" Brock exclaimed.

'Ash Ketchum and Guardian of Altomare!' the voice continued inside their heads 'You don't need to worry about the Soul Dew and Altomare. A bright future will await you, and nothing will stop it which can't be solved' the voice finished, leaving their minds.

"What or who was that?" Max asked.

"I've no idea Max, but I'll find out" Ash said.

"But what did he mean with Guardian of Altomare? None of us here is a guardian" May now interfered.

'He meant me May' Latias now said through telepathy, letting everyone around the table hear her.

"Ruby, you didn't need to say that" Ash now exclaimed, worried how May might react.

'I did, eventually you would have told them. Isn't that so?' Latias asked Ash. Now quickly finishing breakfast, they headed outside.

"What did you mean with you're the Guardian of Altomare Ruby?" Max now asked, wanting to know.

'Come, I'll show you something' Latias said to everyone, leading them to the Garden.

* * *

After walking for a while, they reached the Garden and entered it.

"It's so beautiful" was only thing May could see as she looked around in the Garden.

'May, it's time I tell you the truth. I'm not Ruby and I'm not human' Latias said to May, as she slowly started to glow blue.

"What're you doing?!" May exclaimed, surprised by the blue glow. Slowly vanishing, Latias returned. But this time, she was flying and not longer human.

'May, I'm Latias, the Guardian of Altomare' Latias said to May, giggling slightly at her surprised expression.

"Ash loves a Pokemon!" May said, unable to not laugh. Ash surprised at May's reaction, he could only run up to Latias, and hug her, being happy that May accepted them. Now passionately kissing, the others could only turn away blushing waiting for the lovebirds to finish.

"Believe me one thing Ash, even though I'm not against it, you'll need to wait until I get used to it" May said to Ash and Latias.

"We got time" Ash said together with Latias, both kissing each other again, unable to hide how happy they were that May accepted that they were together. Once again, May could only blush when she saw them kissing each other, knowing how happy they were together, not knowing that it would maybe not last forever.

* * *

Sitting on a bench, with his back to the open ocean, Tobias could only wait for the friends to pass by and set his plan in motion. Knowing that he defeated Ash back then, during his time in Sinnoh, Tobias was confident in victory once again. With Darkrai, lurking as a shadow next to Tobias only waiting. Latios, Tobias decided, would stay in his ball, not wanting him to see one of his kind getting captured.

The friends, not knowing what would await them, walked around in Altomare, while Bianca told them about its history. Eventually walking where Tobias was waiting, not knowing what they were walking into. Darkrai, made sure that as few people as possible were present by sending out his aura, making people avoid the area. Tobias spotting Ash walked straight towards him, but not having noticed him yet, called out for him.

"Hey Ash! Tobias called happy to his former opponent.

"Tobias?" a surprised Ash responded. Walking up to him, he quickly introduced his friends to Tobias.

"So Ash, are you here on holiday? I heard that you were challenging Wallace, or did I hear wrong?" Tobias asked, hiding his intentions

"I still am, but I felt like needing a break before doing that" Ash answered.

The human like figure quickly jumped from roof to roof, fully aware of what was about to happen. Needing to hurry, it felt the presence in the shadows growing more and more aggressive, knowing it could attack the humans and the guardian any second.

"So Ash, have you heard about the guardian of Altomare?" Tobias asked, deciding he didn't need to hide his intentions anymore.

"Yes" Ash responded.

"You do remember my Latios right? I thought he could need a companion and decided why not the guardian of Altomare?" Tobias said, not longer bothering to decide his intentions. Darkrai slowly rose from the shadows, already having charged up a shadow ball.

"You won't take Ruby away from me!" Ash shouted out.

You think you can defeat me? From now on she's mine!" Tobias responded. Darkrai fired away his shadow ball with all his strength deciding to knock out Ash.

'Hmpf, I don't think so' a voice said to everyone present. The shadow ball stopped before hitting Ash, trying to force itself past the shield that blocked it. A human like figure jumped down from a roof top landing before Ash and his friends.

"Mewtwo?!" Ash exclaimed surprised, wondering what the Pokemon was doing in Altomare.

'I won't it let in end here, Ash Ketchum!' Mewtwo shouted, sending back the shadow ball to Darkrai. Even thought it did hit, it didn't hurt Darkrai, but he was surprised that someone could reflect his attack.

'Pikachu' Mewtwo said to the Pokemon 'You know what to do' he contiuned. Pikachu nodded and charged up his thunderbolt together with Mewtwo's hyper beam. Before Darkrai could react they both fired their attacks.

'Take this!" Mewtwo shouted.

"Pika!" Pikachu followed. Hitting Darkrai with full force it stood little chance to defend itself, quickly falling down to the ground. Tobias forced to withdraw Darkrai, knew he had little chance against both of them.

'You'll never again try to harm anyone in this world' Mewtwo said to Tobias before sending him away to a place where no one here would ever see him again.

"Thank you Mewtwo" Ash said, taking his hand to show his gratitude for what he had done.

'I couldn't let someone destroy what you shared' Mewtwo said to Ash and Latias, knowing of their love.

'I don't know how I can ever thank you' Latias said to Mewtwo.

'You don't need to thank me. It's I who need to thank Ash. And I already know how I can repay him for what he has done for me' Mewtwo responded.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked surprised.

'I know that you together want to leave Altomare and travel around the world. But Altomare needs a guardian' Mewtwo said smiling.

"You mean that you would guard Altomare instead of Latias?!" Ash shouted.

'Yes, I would' Mewtwo continued, still smling.

'Thank you!' Latias now exclaimed, hugging Mewtwo.

After having shown Mewtwo the city, he left them alone, knowing they didn't need him.

* * *

"I think it's time for dinner" Ash said, having glanced at his Pokedex.

"I'm hungry!" Latias said, trying to speak normal without stuttering.

"Well, looks like we're all hungry" Brock said, laughing at Latias' valiant attempt to say something.

"I know where we can eat" Bianca continued, not letting Latias say what she wanted.

"Is it over there?" Latias asked, nearly stumbling on her own words, pointing to a restaurant not far away. Walking over there, they went inside and found a table for six persons and sat down. Having decided what they wanted to eat, Ash cuddled with Latias while whispering in her ear.

"I can come with you to the garden tonight, and sleep there if you want" Ash whispered in Latias' ear.

"You would do that?" Latias asked, a little bit too loud.

"What did Ash ask?" May wanted to know, having heard Latias' response to Ash

"Oh, nothing" Latias said, blushing heavy, not wanting to reveal what Ash had said to her.

"Well, I hope you don't Ash let do everything he wants with you" Brock now said, knowing what eventually would happen between those. Latias understanding what Brock meant blushed even harder. After having finished, Brock knew that Ash and Latias wanted to go to the garden.

"I think it's time we return to the hotel" Brock announced. Walking outside everyone started walked towards the hotel, besides Ash and Latias.

"Ash, are you coming?" May asked when she saw Ash not coming with them.

"No, I decided to go with Latias to the garden and stay there" Ash said blushing, knowing what went through the others minds.

"Oh, well, alright. We'll see you tomorrow than" was the only thing May could say, while thinking what they might do alone.

* * *

Having reached the garden, Latias lay down on the ground.

"So where do I sleep?" Ash asked, looking around for somewhere soft where he could sleep.

'Well, I thought you could sleep with me' Latias said, having transformed back to her original form.

"Hey, no peeking" Ash said, having spotted him leaning under a tree, to Mewtwo.

'Don't worry, I know where my place is' Mewtwo said and left them alone.

"So what did you say about sleeping with you?" Ash asked, enjoying the thought of sleeping with Latias, but blushed as he understood that she knew what he was thinking. Cuddling together, once last thought went through Ash's mind which he needed to get rid off before falling to sleep.

"Hey Latias, I got to tell you something special" Ash said.

'Oh! What's it?' Latias asked excited.

"I'll tell you tomorrow" Ash responded, having changed his mind.

'Aww' was the only thing Latias said before falling asleep.

* * *

Mewtwo having listened to Ash's thought could only smile at it.


	9. Chapter 9

I enjoyed writing chapter 8 as much as you enjoyed reading it, especially the final parts with Tobias. Someone wrote in his review he didn't understand what trouble was brewing. This story isn't finished yet, there'll be more chapters and more trouble to come. Also for chapter 8 I mostly thought of Tobias being the trouble, wanting to capture Latias. I thought how I used Mewtwo was quite good, and he'll appear in later chapters again. For this chapter and the next chapter, there'll only be lighthearted stuff. Nothing serious, until later chapters again. But I've decided to expand this story to 20 chapters, twice the amount I had planned. I still got a long way to go it seems like, and you haven't heard the last of me just yet. Also I've been thinking about writing a lemon, I might hint at one in this or the next chapter, but I'll write one way later in the story. So, I'm probably going to hit the two thousand viewer point, either with this chapter or the next one. Which I think is impressive. In one week I've written ten chapters and two thousand decided to read my story. I didn't expect that many to be interested in it. I'm gonna talk more about that in the next chapter. This chapter is a little shorter, only a little though, but next chapter will be longer to make up for it. Welcome to Chapter 9!

" " - Speech

' ' - Thoughts/Telepathy/Speech between Pokemon

" ! "- Shock/Surprise/Pain

* * *

Waking up, still cuddling with Latias, Ash knew which day it was. The day he would leave Altomare together with Latias. And the ferry would leave in four hours. Four hours. As this went through Ash's mind he knew he needed to get up if he wanted to do everything he had planned to do.

"Hey, Latias, wake up" Ash whispered to Latias.

'I don't want to get up yet' was the only thing the sleepy Pokemon said. Ash, knowing it would work, lifted Latias' head a little and kissed her passionately. Even though Latias was still sleeping she managed to kiss him back. Breaking the kiss, Latias wanted more but didn't find anything. Understanding, she woke up and looked at Ash.

"If you want another one you'll need to wake up and get moving" was the only thing Ash said to the somewhat sad-looking Pokemon.

'Alright' was the only thing Latias said, but when she saw a still sleeping Pikachu she quickly became happier having something in mind. Flying over to him, she first patted him, like he had done to her multiple times. Pikachu only getting annoyed didn't do much, so Latias decided it was time to wake him up. Coming closer, she leaned her head down to the height of Pikachu, and head butted him away. Noticing she maybe went a bit harsh saw the yellow Pokemon soar through the air screaming for help before hitting the ground, sliding all over it. Hearing a laugh going through their minds they all turned to the direction where it came from.

'I hope you won't treat your savior like this every day' a laughing Mewtwo said.

'Well, if he doesn't wake up, it seems like I've no choice' Latias responded, unable to hide her laugh. Even Ash couldn't hide his laugh as he saw Pikachu looking them with an angry face.

'Hey, you promised me another kiss!' Latias now exclaimed, remembering what Ash said to her earlier.

"Well, maybe I did" Ash said, unable to resist, went to closer to Latias and kissed her passionately again.

'Didn't you say you wanted to tell me something today?' Latias asked, dawning what he had said last night.

"Yes that's right" Ash said, heading over to his bag and taking something out of it.

'What's it?' Latias wanting to know what Ash wanted to say, and what he took out of his bag.

"Latias, do you want to be my wife?" Ash asked, being completely serious about it. Slowly dawning what Ash just had asked her it took a while until Latias could answer.

'Yes!' she shouted with all happiness she could find.

"Then take this" Ash said, opening one of the boxes.

'It's beautiful Ash!' Latias squealed as she saw the ring that Ash had bought her. She took it out of the box and put in on her paw, trying to make it fit. After Ash had done the same, they could hear someone clapping. Turning in the direction where it came from they saw Mewtwo clapping.

'Congratulations' was the only thing he said, as he watched them kissing passionately again.

'So what do we do now?' Latias asked, wondering if Ash had anything more planned.

"Well, if you're gonna travel with me you'll need clothes" Ash said, with a smile on his face.

'Clothes? But I have clothes. Oh!' Latias exclaimed, understanding what Ash meant.

"I think you'll need to transform before leaving the Garden" Ash remarked. Quickly transforming into her human form, which Ash found as beautiful as her true form.

"Oh, wait. I need to pack my bags! Ash remembered.

"I can teleport us to your room" Latias said, barely managing to get every word out, before surrounding them in a blue glow, Pikachu included.

* * *

Appearing in Ash's room, Ash quickly started packing his bags with Pikachu and Latias watching him. After having finished packing his bags, Ash looked at Latias.

"What do you think if I call you hubby? After all we're engaged" Latias said, with Pikachu having to laugh hearing it. Ash, quickly picked up his cap, didn't bother answering.

"Hey Ash!" May said, having heard Ash inside his room.

"So where do we go now hubby?" Latias asked, calling Ash hubby on purpose, not having noticed May.

"Anywhere outside this hotel!" Ash shouted, not wanting to explain anything to May. Quickly a blue glow surrounded them before they disappeared.

"Hubby?!" May exclaimed surprised, fully aware what it meant. When Ash returned she would get every detail out of him. Leaving Ash's room she went to find Max.

"Latias called Ash hubby!" May said to her brother.

"Does it bother you in any way sis?" Max asked, knowing what his sister thought "You know, hubby doesn't need to only be used when you're engaged. It can be just be a nickname, instead of say love or something" Max continued, trying to calm his sister down.

* * *

"That was close" Ash said, not wanting to explain to May why Latias called him hubby.

"Well, we got out at least" Latias said.

"So, let's go shopping now" Ash continued.

"Where do we start though?" Latias asked.

"I thought you would know" Ash responded.

"Well, I think I do" was the last thing Latias said before taking Ash's hand and pulling him along, with Pikachu needing to hold tight on Ash's shoulder to not fall off. Finding the shop Latias was looking for, they entered it with Latias immediately looking around for clothes she wanted Ash to buy for her. Ash and Pikachu could only follow her as she looked everywhere to find something.

"How about this?" Latias asked having picked up a dress and holding it in front of her so Ash could see.

"Well, to be completely honest, I think you look beautiful in anything you wear" Ash said, having to blush. After having bought everything they needed both decided they needed something to drink. It was a warm day in Altomare, so they looked for a place outside where the sun didn't shine so they could sit outside and drink something cold. Having ordered their drinks, they sat at the table looking each other in their eyes. Pikachu watched them, knowing what went through their mind, happy that his trainer had finally found his true love.

* * *

Bianca, having picked up the others at the hotel, asked what they should do.

"So what do you guys want to do before you leave Altomare?" Bianca asked.

"What about looking for Ash and Ruby?" Brock asked, aware of others who could hear them.

"Well, if they want to spend some time on their own-" Bianca started.

"Spend time on their own? They'll got enough time together once we've left" Brock interfered laughing and started walking around Altomare looking for Ash and Latias. Asking Bianca where Latias used to go when not in the garden she named multiple restaurants or bars where they could be. Not finding them until the very end sitting and drinking at a bar, they didn't call out for them but entered and ordered their own drinks. Taking them they went to the table where Ash, Latias and Pikachu were sitting.

* * *

"Hey guys" a surprised Ash said, as he looked up and saw his friends getting chairs so they could sit down.

"So have you two had a good time?" Bianca asked. Before Ash could answer May interfered.

"Hey Latias, why did you call Ash hubby?" May asked, having noticed no one was sitting outside, wanting to know why Latias did that.

"Well-" Ash tried to explain.

"I want to hear it from Latias" May continued.

"Ash and I are engaged" Latias said honestly.

"You're what?!" this time it was Bianca who blurted out.

"Congratulations" Brock and Max said happy for Ash and Latias, ignoring Bianca's and May surprise. Everyone having finished their drinks, Max glanced at his watch.

"I think it's time we leave" Max said "The ferry leaves in fifteen minutes" he finished. Walking down to the ferry together, everyone hugged Bianca, especially Latias crying a little bit over leaving her friend. From a roof jumped Mewtwo landing next to the friends.

'It looks like I'm not too late to say my farewells' Mewtwo's voice echoed in their head.

'I'll never be able to thank you for what you have done' Latias said to Mewtwo, hugging him.

'You can, by visiting me once you're close by. Maybe you can show me something then' he added smiling, seeing that Latias understood what he meant.

'Ash, without you I would never be here. I don't know how to thank you for having shown the true love between a Pokemon and human and what friendship means' Mewtwo said to Ash. Showing him his hand, Ash shook it, not knowing how to thank Mewtwo.

"Hopefully we'll see each other again" Ash said, knowing they would.

'Believe me, we'll meet again, hopefully under less serious circumstances maybe' Mewtwo responded.

"At least you got Bianca" Ash said, having to laugh at the thought of those two together.

Having boarded the ferry, the friends waved to Bianca and Mewtwo who watched the ferry leave, sailing out into the ocean.

* * *

"I'll miss them" Bianca said to Mewtwo.

'Believe, we'll meet them again' Mewtwo said smiling.

* * *

"Finally on our way home!" Ash shouted to the ocean, being happy returning home.

'I hope your home is a beautiful as Altomare' Latias said.

"Well, uh, maybe not that beautiful, but beautiful enough" Ash responded, before kissing Latias passionately, while their friends watch and could only laugh.

"So when will they marry?" Brock asked the others.

"I suppose we'll find out" Max said.

"Let's hope Ash manages to make it a great wedding, Latias deserves nothing less" May added.

"When it's about Latias, Ash might actually think so I suppose he'll manage to fix a great wedding when the time has come" Brock finished.

"I hope so, else he'll pay" May said.


	10. Chapter 10 (Part 1)

We're nearly done with the first ten chapters of this story. I've enjoyed writing them a lot, and I hope you enjoyed reading them as much as I enjoyed writing them. By this point I've surpassed two thousand viewers. I do not believe that so many people would read it, and will continuing to read it. Because this story is far from over. I originally planned to write ten chapters. In the last chapter I announced 20 chapters, which I might write, but there'll be at least five more chapters. And once those are finished? Well, I got a few pairings in mind, and they're probably my second favorites, none surpassing the other.I've created a poll where you can vote for which pairing you would like, the poll will be open until this story is finished. I'll talk more about that once this story is over though. Once this chapter is finished, please write a longer review about this chapter and if you want about the first ten chapters. Because you could stop reading the story here and not need to read the upcoming chapters, but if you enjoyed the first ten chapters why not read more? In order to celebrate my first ten chapters and that I've surpassed the two thousand viewer point this chapter will be long. It'll probably be my longest chapter until I reach the final chapter of this that I'm not the best writer when it comes to battles, there'll only be a few, but those will be quite detailed and long Welcome to Chapter 10, Part 1!

" " - Speech

' ' - Thoughts/Telepathy/Speech between Pokemon

" ! " - Surprise/Pain/Shock

* * *

After a long trip the friends finally arrived at Pallet Town, happy to finally be able to rest. Ash and Latias walked together, with Brock,May and May walking behind them, watching them kiss each other and cuddle while walking.

"I think Ash and Latias are really happy together" May said while looking at them.

"Of course they're and so long they're together I think Ash will reach his dreams of becoming a Pokemon Master" Brock added.

"Oh, that's right! Ash still needs to fight Wallace" May remembered, nearly having forgotten that. Reaching Ash's house, Ash knocked at the door. Opening the door was his mother, Delia Ketchum.

"Ash!" his mother exclaimed happy seeing her son finally home again.

"Hey Mom" Ash said, hugging his mother. Shortly after the others arrived greeting Ash's mother.

"So how have your journeys been?" she asked everyone.

"Well, Ms. Ketchum we had some unexpected changes during our travels" Brock explained.

"What do you mean Brock?" Ms. Ketchum asked.

"Ash hasn't battled Wallace yet and we visited Altomare instead" Brock started. First now Ms. Ketchum noticed that Latias was also there.

"I see you brought along a new friend Ash" she said shaking Latias' hand.

"I wouldn't really call her a friend Mom" Ash started, but before he could continue his mother interfered.

"You can't call her a friend?" Ms. Ketchum asked surprised, not understanding what Ash meant. Brock and Max could only laugh while Max smiled at Ash's attempt to explain.

"I'm his fiancée" Latias now interfered.

"You're what?!" Ms. Ketchum asked with complete surprise in her voice.

"Me and Latias got engaged yesterday" Ash continued, fully aware that he called Latias by her name.

"Latias?" his mother asked, looking at Latias.

'I'm no human Ms. Ketchum' Latias now said, this time through telepathy, being surrounded by a slight glow.

"What's happening?" Ms. Ketchum asked, backing off a little. Slowly Latias floated in the air, having turned into her true form once again.

'I'm a Pokemon' Latias now said, after having revealed her true form.

"A Pokemon?!" Ms. Ketchum exclaimed "Ash loves a Pokemon?!" she continued but before she could say more Brock came in.

"Ms. Ketchum, Ash and Latias love each other, and I don't know what they would do without each other. Ash also wanted to ask you, probably later today, to come to his wedding" Brock said.

"Well, it seems like I've no choice but to accept it. If it makes Ash happy I'll be happy as well" Ms. Ketchum said, looking at Ash and Latias who cuddled. Ash looking at the watching hanging at the wall saw that it was time for dinner.

"Hey Mom, I think it's time for dinner" Ash said.

"You're right Ash. Brock, would you like to help me with dinner?" Ms. Ketchum asked Brock.

"With pleasure Ms. Ketchum" Brock said, following Ms. Ketchum into the kitchen. May and Max decided to sit down while waiting for dinner, Ash and Latias went up to his room while waiting for dinner. They were both happy because Ash's Mom accepted them so the only thing they did was kissing and cuddling, enjoying their love for each other.

* * *

"It's time for dinner!" Ms. Ketchum shouted from the kitchen, having Mimey and Brock carry everything into the dining room. With May and Max already being so close they were the first to sit at the table. Ash and Latias needed some time to get down for the upper floor, kissing while walking down the stairs wasn't the easiest thing to do they found entering the dining room, Latias quickly transformed into her human form so eating would be easier. Sitting down next to each other kissing and cuddling, Ms. Ketchum looked somewhat surprised as she saw Latias in her human form, then shaking her head as she understood that it was Latias. Brock came last, carrying a bowl with food for Pikachu and putting it down, the yellow Pokemon quickly ran over to it and started eating. Once everyone sat down, Ash was the first one to take food.

"I hope Brock didn't give you any problems in the kitchen" Ash said laughing, wondering how they had managed.

"Of course not, he did brilliant. I had forgotten that Brock was such a good cook" Ms. Ketchum said laughing, Brock only smiling at the compliment.

"Hey Ash, I hope you let Latias also have some food" said to her son, seeing how much he had taken.

"Oh don't worry Ms. Ketchum. If he takes too much he'll pay" Latias said laughing.

"Please, call me Delia. Ms. Ketchum sounds so formal, and we're already family" Delia said to Latias.

"Alright Delia" Latias said, nearly stumbling over her name, with the others laughing at it.

Having finished the dinner, everyone started to leave the table.

"I haven't eaten this good in a long time" Latias said smiling, having enjoyed the food, before leaving.

"Well, thank you my dear" Delia said, happy over the compliment.

* * *

"So what do we do now?" Latias asked Ash, trying to cuddle with him while walking up the stairs.

"I need to train for the upcoming Championship Match" Ash said.

"You never mentioned a Championship Match" Latias responded, disappointed that Ash never told her anything about it.

"Well, the reason I haven't done it yet is you" Ash said, smiling at Latias, remembering the reason he even traveled to Altomare.

"Oh, I'm so sorry" Latias said, remembering that she had called for Ash, and delayed his championship match, but without knowing it.

"Oh, nothing to excuse for. Without it I would've never come back to Altomare and we wouldn't be engaged" Ash said, smiling.

"So, how're you gonna practice?" Latias asked, interested in his methods.

"Maybe you could help me" Ash responded. Heading back down, Latias tried to kiss Ash but had no success, simply because he didn't want to fall down the stairs. Walking over to Professor Oak he fetched his Pokemon and went back to his house but stayed outside. Brock saw that Ash had gone over to Professor Oak decided to watch, knowing what Ash was planning to do. He called for May and Max, knowing they would be interested as well.

"So what do we do now?" Latias asked, wondering what Ash had in mind.

"You're gonna fight against my Pokemon" Ash said.

"Fight?!" Latias asked surprised, not enjoying fighting very much unless needed. Ash took one of his pokeballs and threw it. Out of it came Charizard, now growling as he saw Latias.

"You want me to fight him?!" Latas nearly said in terror as she saw Charizard.

"Well, if he can defeat you I know he's ready" Ash responded, trying to anger Latias a little in order to fuel her need to prove herself.

"But I'm stronger than him!" Latias exclaimed, wanting to prove herself to Ash.

After a rather long fight, Latias managed to beat Charizard. Ash was impressed by both Latias and Charizard. Latias was a legendary Pokemon so she was strong, but Charizard was one of his strongest Pokemons. Continuing to battle, Latias managed to defeat every single on of his Pokemon.

"Wow Latias!" Ash exclaimed, happy over the power Latias possessed, and her will to prove herself to him. He quickly ran over to her and kissed her passionately, showing how proud he was of her. But he had one Pokemon left, one he could always rely on, but it would be a hard choice if he should let him battle.

* * *

Having arrived at Viridian two passengers left the ferry and walked towards Pallet town.

"I wonder how Ash lives" one of them said.

"We'll find out soon, so why think about it?" the other one responded, with a slight smile on his face as he saw the expression on his companions face.

* * *

Still thinking if he should let Pikachu battle, Pikachu decided for him and jumped in front of him, staring at Latias. Latias looked back at him with a sad face, not wanting to battle Pikachu. Both nodded, showing each other their respect and prepared to battle each other.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail!" Ash shouted, starting the battle. Pikachu quickly rushed towards Latias, who during her earlier battles had fought really well for fighting with assistance, charging up his Iron Tail. Trying to it hit, Latias quickly dodged, using her psychic powers knocking Pikachu down. Trying as much as possible to avoid Pikachu, Pikachu instead tried harder and harder.

"Pikachu, use Volt Tackle!" Ash shouted, in a final attempt to win. Latias charged up her own Hyper Beam as she saw the yellow Pokemon getting surrounded by lightning, completely disappearing. As she fired off her massive Hyper Beam against Pikachu who ignored it and went straight at her. Pikachu having used so much energy managed to hit Latias, charging through her Hyper Beam, knocking down both.

"Well done Pikachu!" Ash said, impressed by Pikachu. He quickly ran over to Latias, hugging her to show his affection and how proud he was of her. He knew he was ready to take on Wallace.


	11. Chapter 10 (Part 2)

We're finally here, this is the end of the main story. This part won't be as long as I had planned, also not that much of story (rather short), next chapter will be longer. I'll write a final chapter for the wedding between Ash and Latias and that one will revolve more around Ash and Latias while this one mostly revolves around Ash, but after that the story is over. But I said I would write up to 15 chapters. I'll write four more chapters, but they'll not be directly connected and be uploaded until later. The next three chapters, after Chapter 11, will act as a side project. I'll write and upload them when I got time or stuck on another project, they'll be reinterpretations of certain scenes, or say Ash traveling through Sinnoh, maybe him having kids with Latias etc. Chapter 15, as of now, will be unique though. It'll be sort of a preview to one of my stories I've planned. It'll have no effect on the story, but just giving you a look at it. As mentioned last time, I've set up a poll. I've decided to take it down, because I've gotten some inspiration and I now have a plan. I hope you'll enjoy those four minor chapters, but before we reach them I'll Welcome you to Chapter 10 (Part 2)!

" " - Speech

' ' - Thoughts/Telepathy/Speech between Pokemon

" ! " - Shock/Surprise/Pain

* * *

The two companions barely entered Pallet Town as they saw Latias fire off her Hyper Beam against Pikachu who was rushing at her with his Volt Tackle.

"I wonder why they're fighting?" Bianca asked, not sure why Ash would pit his best friend against his love.

'It's called training' Mewtwo responded, not sounding worried at all, until he saw both Pokemon collapse in front of each other. Walking quicker towards where the two Pokemon had battled Bianca quickly called out to Ash

"Ash!" Biana shouted, looking somewhat worried as she Latias and Pikachu lying on the ground not moving.

"Hey Bianca!" Ash shouted back, not worried at all as he saw Latias and Pikachu smile while both still had their eyes closed.

"Are Latias and Pikachu alright?" Bianca asked, not aware that they played some sort of prank on her. Latias quickly opened her eyes, and tackled Bianca to the ground.

'Bianca!' Latias said, happy to see her friend again.

"Latias!" Bianca exclaimed, a little angry that her friend had tricked her like that,

"Didn't you enjoyed our prank?" Ash asked, unable to hide his smile on his face.

"No!" Bianca said, trying to act angry, but unable to. Mewtwo, who had only watched, slowly walked up to them.

'I hope I'm not interrupting your reunion' he said to Bianca and Latias. Ash not having noticed Mewtwo, went over to him and shook his hand.

'It's good to see you Ash Ketchum' Mewtwo said, unable to lose his respect for the trainer.

"It's good to see you as well" Ash responded, with Mewtwo managing to find out for what Ash was training.

'I see you're training to take on Hoenn's champion' Mewtwo said, with use of the information he got from Ash's mind.

"So you know huh?" Ash said, fully aware how Mewtwo knew.

'Ash Ketchum, may I join you on your travels and assist you in your plans to become the Chapion?' Mewtwo asked, now very formal.

"You want to battle along side me and my Pokemon?" Ash asked, fully aware that Mewtwo was serious.

'It would be an honour' Mewtwo said, wanting to understand what made Ash so strong.

"Alright, it'll be a longer journey, even through flight" Ash said, wondering if Mewtwo or Bianca ever having flied with a Pokemon.

'When will we leave?' Mewtwo continued.

"Tomorrow morning" Ash said. After having talked and finished dinner they decided it was time to sleep.

* * *

After having left the house Ash released Swellow who would fly May,Max and Brock while Ash and Mewtwo would fly with Latias to the Evergrande City. Not really having flown for a long time, Ash decided it would go faster, even if they would need to take multiple breaks on the way. Mewtwo, who had never flown like this nearly showed some signs of fear. Ash unable to laugh at the face Mewtwo made, who rarely feared anything. It took them multiple days until they saw the island, with the massive building. Slowly flying towards it, it took them a while until they reached it and could land. Ash quickly jumped off, excited to finally challenge Wallace, waited for all to jump off whoever they flew on. Then he had to get Swellow back into its ball. Entering the main hall, he walked over to the desk.

"Hi, I'm Ash Ketchum. I'm here to challenge Wallace" Ash said.

"Welcome Mr. Ketchum the receptionist" said. "Would you please register your Pokemon?"

"Well, first is my Pikachu" Ash pointed at Pikachu sitting on his shoulder, not wanting to return him into his ball. "I got five more, but I two of them I would only use if needed, and wouldn't like to reveal them" Ash finished.

"Alright, I understand" the Receptionist said. Pointing at the door she nodded.

"Can I bring my friends with in?" Ash asked.

"I'm sure Wallace won't object" she said smiling. Ash went over to everyone, Latias had transformed before entering, and told them to follow. They slowly walked towards the doorway which would lead them to Wallace.

* * *

Having entered the arena where Ash would battle Wallace, Wallace was already awaiting them.

"Welcome back Ash Ketchum!" Wallace exclaimed, happy to see Ash again.

"Well Wallace, it seems time has come for me to beat you" Ash said confidently.

"Then get ready!" Wallace shouted as he took his first Pokeball.

Having defeated all of Wallace's Pokemon, but one, Ash could only say he was exhausted. Pikachu was standing in front of him, breathing heavy after the battle against Milotic who like Pikachu looked rather exhausted. But Pikachu wasn't strong enough to battle anymore so he quickly retreated to his friends.

"So Ash, I see you've no Pokemon left" Wallace said, not seeing any Pokeballs on Ash's belt.

"I got a final Pokemon left Wallace! Mewtwo, reveal yourself!" Ash shouted, and from no where Mewtwo appeared, floating before finally landing in front of Ash.

'It's an honor to meet you Wallace, Champion of Hoenn' Mewtwo said to Wallace.

"Well met Mewtwo" Wallace responded, fully aware of who Mewtwo was. Mewtwo, unknown to everyone, was charging up a Hyper Beam, hiding it in his hands as long as he could.

'So, do you think you can defeat me Champion?' Mewtwo asked, knowing that Wallace's Milotic was a strong opponent.

"Should I know? We'll find out right now! Milotic use Hyper Beam!" Wallace ordered which lead to Milotic immediately charging up her Hyper Beam. Mewtwo still continued to charge his Hyper Beam, knowing he needed to release it soon if he didn't want to hurt himself. Ash having noticed it, knew what to do.

"Mewtwo, use Hyper Beam!" Ash shouted and Mewtwo revealed his Hyper Beam that he had charged up.

" ! " everyone looked shocked to see Mewtwo's Hyper Beam, not having seen him charge it up.

"Fire!" Ash shouted and Mewtwo unleashed his Hyper Beam, nearly falling backwards at the power he had unleashed. Milotic, who wasn't able to fully charge her Hyper Beam had to release her earlier to even stand a chance. But she didn't. Mewtwo's Hyper Beam didn't even slow down at hers hit his and it went straight through and hit Milotic with full power. Within a second Milotic fell to ground, unable to battle.

"Ash Ketchum is the winner!" the Umpire shouted. Mewtwo slowly walked back to the others knowing he wasn't needed anymore.

"Well done Ash" Wallace said "You're from now on the Champion of Hoenn" he finished.

"I'll decline" was the only thing Ash said, before slowly turning around to friends quickly followed, not wanting to miss their chance to get back to Pallet Town.

"I've never seen a trainer who declines the title as Champion. Maybe this shows his true power. Maybe he doesn't need the title to prove himself to the rest of the world?" Wallace asked himself.

* * *

Having left the building, Ash released his Swellow so the others could fly on it while Latias transformed back into her true form. Mounting them Latias and Swellow took off, while Latias talked to Mewtwo about her upcoming wedding, leaving him in thoughts about his own future.


	12. Chapter 11

So we're finally here huh? It seems like this story is slowly reaching its end, but I'll hold my promise and write three more chapters related to this, and one will be a preview to a quite similiar story. So what can you expect after this one? Well, most likely another pairing with Ash involved. So to make this short, the next chapters will come out somewhat randomly. Maybe when I got spare time, or maybe no ideas for my current project. This story, will also contain some hints at ideas for my next one will also be quite short, one of my shorter chapters, simply because it pretty much only revolves around the wedding. One final time during this main story, Welcome to Chapter 11! (Yes I know, Ash is way too young to marry, but please let it slip, I needed a happy ending to this story)

**Update: I'll add more chapters to this story, but as said this is mostly a side project. If you want to read something while waiting, I'm working on an Advanceshipping Story. When I'll upload isn't planned. Maybe when I got spare time or no ideas for Advanceshipping. Sorry for those who enjoyed this story that much that they want more chapters. I promised to write four more chapters and I'll write them.**

After multiple breaks they had finally reached Pallet Town, with everyone enjoying the flight back.

"It's great to be back!" Ash exclaimed, happy to be home again.

"Ash, why did you decline the Champion title?" Brock asked, having thought about through the entire flight.

"I wouldn't like being stuck there, waiting for others to challenge me. No, I want to travel the world and show everyone that I'm the best. Not by being stuck somewhere but by beating everyone" Ash said, completely honest to his friend.

"Well, before you can travel any further, there's one thing left to do" Brock said, Ash not knowing what his friend meant.

"What do you mean Brock?" Ash asked, having forgotten what Brock was hinting at.

"Ash, don't tell me you've forgotten?! You're marrying tomorrow!" Brock exclaimed, amazed that his friend could forget one of the most important events in his life.

"I'm?" Ash started but then remembered "I'm marrying tomorrow!" Ash said, slowly starting to panic about what to do.

"Ash, calm down. Everything has been planned" Brock said, tried to calm his friend down.

"It has?" Ash asked, totally oblivous about everyone planning for his wedding.

"Yes, your only worries should be your clothes and if you're ready?" Brock continued.

"Ready? I've never been more ready than this Brock. And about those clothes, maybe I could need some help there" Ash said, smiling at the thought of him fixing his clothes. Ash looked at his friend, looking for any confirmation that he would help him.

"Alright, I'll help you" Brock said, having seen the look Ash gave him.

Having managed to fix his clothes, the only thing Ash could do was wait. Waiting in a building next to the church, where everyone present knew what Latias really was, he could only look at it, knowing that part of his future would be decided there. He would not know what would happen after the wedding, especially not what someone had planned for him.

"Ash, it's time" Brock called, after having knocked at the door.

"Alright, I'm coming" Ash responded, never regretting his choice.

Leaving the building together, the friend walked towards the church and entered it. Everyone sitting there turned around, with Max,Mewtwo, his mother and Professor Oak sitting at the front, as Ash and Brock entered the church. Brock guided Ash to the altar, before joining the others on the bench, waiting for Latias to enter. Shortly after Latias, together with May, entered and everyone had to drop their jaws as they how beautiful Latias looked in her dress. Doing exact the same as Ash and Brock did, May guided Latias to the altar, before sitting down next to Brock. Now the priest had taken his place behind the altar and started the ceremony. Having gone through it, he asked the most important thing.

"Ash Ketchum, do you want to marry Ruby?" the priest asked.

"Yes" was the only thing Ash said.

"Ruby, do you want to marry Ash Ketchum?" the priest now asked her.

"Yes" Ruby said.

"Then you may kiss the bride" the priest said to Ash. Ash leaned in for a passionate kiss, before wrapping his arms around her while Latias mimicked his actions. The church exploded as the applause started. Slowly breaking the kiss, the applause also died down. Ash took Latias' arm and together they walked out of the church with everyone following. As they left the church, Ash would meet someone he had the least expected.

"Well, well. If it isn't Ash Ketchum" a voice said. Slowly it dawned to Ash who was talking as he had exited the church.

"Gary?!" Ash exclaimed, surprised to see his rival standing outside the church in his standard attire.

"Well, what would the champion of Hoenn say about a battle?" Gary asked, with a smile on his face.

"I'm always ready Gary!" Ash exclaimed as he sent Pikachu while Gary released his Electrivire.

"I hope you're champ" Gary said calmly.

"Let's go Latias!" Ash shouted to his bride who quickly transformed.


	13. Chapter 13

**So it looks like I've finally returned to this story. I originally planned on writing something different for the first "epilogue" chapter, something more standard. But instead I plan on previewing a possible future story. It's not really Altoshipping, but a different take on it. What would happen if Ash and Latias never got together but only became great friends and instead of May traveling with Ash and Brock, Dawn took their place. Taking place right after Sinnoh, but before Ash and Brock separate. This will only be an idea, and not a full story. Tell me what you think and any improvements. Welcome to Chapter 12!**

**" " - Speech/Pokemon Speech**

**' ' - Thoughts/Telepathy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

* * *

"Is that Altomare?" Dawn asked, never having seen the beautiful city.

"Yes, it's beautiful isn't it?" Brock asked.

"You've been here before right?"

"yea, even if some of the memories from here are things we would prefer to forget."

"Hey guys, we've docked." Ash said, entering the conversation. Having left the ship, they all walked towards the center of the city.

"What now?" Dawn asked, wanting Ash to show her the city.

"What about that you go to the hotel and leave luggage there while I'm going to find a friend who can show us the city." Ash said.

"Alright, shall we meet here again in half an hour?" Brock asked.

"I'm fine with that. See ya." Ash said, before walking away with Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Do you know where he's going?" Dawn asked, being interested in why Ash would leave them alone.

"I got no idea."

* * *

Having walked all the way, Ash finally found it. Entering the beautiful garden he knew what he had to do.

"Latias!" Ash shouted, knowing she was hiding somewhere in the garden. Not noticing that Latias appeared from thin air he only heard a squeal before being tackled to the ground.

'You're back!' Latias shouted with her mind, surprising Ash who could not remember that she was able to talk last time he had been here.

"Since when you could speak?" Ash asked, interested in how she could've learnt it.

'Bianca has been teaching since you left. And once you would return I wanted to surprise you with it.' Latias explained.

"Well you managed to surprise me, but did you really need to tackle me and Pikachu?" Ask asked with an accusing voice.

'Pikachu? Oh hey Pikachu!' Latias quickly greeted Pikachu, not having noticed him at all.

"Pika pi chu!" a somewhat angry Pikachu explained to her.

"Well buddy, be prepared next time." Ash countered laughing, "So how's your brother doing?"

'He's still dwelling in the Soul Dew, barely even speaking to me. I don't know what to do with him.' Latias explained.

"He'll eventually come out, believe me. There's something or someone out there who can help him." Ash said, trying to calm Latias down. "Another reason I actually came was to ask if you wanted to guide me and my friends around Altomare together with Bianca."

'Oh I would love that! Have you asked Bianca yet?' Latias asked, having no problem with spending time with Ash and Bianca outside the garden.

"No, I thought I should ask you first. So you're coming along I guess?" Ash asked, knowing the answer.

'Of course I'm!' Latias said happily following Ash, after having transformed into her human form.

* * *

Having seen Ash enter the garden and then leaving it again, with a girl following him, Dawn wanted to know what behind those walls. Entering the garden, she walked to a tree, she tried to stand in the shadows to avoid getting hit by the sun.

'Who's there?' a booming voice sounded through Dawn's mind. Having started to walk, Dawn didn't notice the root in front of her, and as she heard the voice she tripped over the root.

"Ah!" Dawn shouted as she fell. But before she hit the ground something stopped her from falling and lifted her back to her feet again. Noticing that she was standing again, Dawn was looking around but saw no one who had grabbed her to stop her from falling. She only saw the Soul Dew glow quite strong. Walking over to it, Dawn decided to start a conversation with it.

"Hello, someone there?" Dawn asked, wondering why she tried to talk to a crystal. Turning slightly red as the crystal noticed Dawn's presence , it didn't respond to her. Seeing it turn slightly red, Dawn decided to test something. Getting closer to the Soul Dew she put her hand on it, only touching it lightly.

'Stop that!' the Soul Dew quickly exclaimed.

"I'll if you reveal yourself" Dawn countered.

'Reveal myself? Do you mean this?' the Soul Dew asked, glowing blue and slowly vanishing.

"Hey, where did you go?!" Dawn exclaimed surprised.

'I'm here' Latios now responded, making Dawn turn around to see him float above the ground.

"You're a Pokemon?!"

'I suppose you could call me that'

"Well, you seem to be in a good mood. I at least wanted to thank you for stopping me from falling earlier."

'That was nothing, after all you fell because of me.'

"Well, thank you anyways." Dawn finished, giving Latios a slight kiss on his forehead.

'It was nothing, Milady' Latios responded, the last word nearly not being heard by Dawn.

"What did you say?" Dawn asked, who was blushing heavy at having heard Latios' last word. Now Latios also had to blush, thinking Dawn didn't hear him.

* * *

**Did you enjoy this short little preview? Would you like to have this become a full story? Thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
